The Forsaken Wars
by kamikazzy ghost
Summary: This is the tale of how the Forsaken gained there Freedome from Arthes and the Lich King. PG 13 because of vilonce and fowl launguage. Romance for the later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first story that i plan on actually being good. i know my last 2 have sucked big, so, be nice. And the only thing that I have noticed in this ((i have the first few chapters down on paper, im just to lazy to post them on ff.net)) that doesn't fit the story line of world of warcraft is the kaz modan part where the dwarves are already gone. but, that just makes the story easier to make. oh, and this is saposed to take place just after Arthes and the Lich King are fused as one, for those who are confused on that part. Well, thanks for taking your time, and i will try to update on a regular basis ((no garenties, cause im on a role on b.net for my tft account))  
  
Sylvanas sad on the ledge, overlooking the sea. The great port of Shal'Nerembo used to stand over those hills. It once was a thriving port, where goods from all over Lorderon flowed into, and some of the most magical gifts flowed out. It was a place where one could go into the deapest, darkest alley, and not have to worry about a thing. Now, it is a wreck. What is left of the scourge now tramples through it, leveling the last remaining structures. Only dust remains.  
I must focus on the task ahead, She thought. Where is that bafoon, Necron?  
An old, gray skinned man slowly walked up the hill that Sylvanas was on. He had a skull of an antilope on his head, green robes, and a staff with blood stains and a human skull on the top. "I'm sorry that I am late, Mystress Sylvanas," he told her. "But there was a large battle with some golems, and they called for assistance," he explained.  
"That is fine. Tell me. About what you have found. How many are still under his controle?" She asked.  
"There are many still not found, but I would say more then 2/3ds of this lands undeath." He paused for a moment. "We MUST gain more, or we will never have freedom."  
"There must be something we haven't found!" She exclaimed. "Aare you sure we haven't exausted ALL the life forms."  
"Yes, I am sure. Maby a few tribes of ogers, some bandits, and a few hidden pockets of civilized life, but nothing else."  
"What about the Dwarves. We haven't taken them out have we?"  
"Yes, there gone too."  
"Wait." The Dark Ranger paused. "How dea[ did we go into those mines?" She asked.  
"About one mile. No more Dwarves live in Kaz Modan."  
Sylvanas smiled. "What about the Drow?" She asked with a snigger.  
"The what?"  
"Oh come on, I know even you aren't that stupid." She critisized. "You do remember the tails of the ruthless dark elves that lived miles under ground. they say the live in Kaz Modan. If we could kill them off, then raise them for our armies, we could be able to take out the remainder of the Lich Kings forces."  
"There is no way we will find them in time!" He objected. "You say they live miles underground. Do you realize how long that will take? It could be decades, or even centuries before we find out where to go. Those tunnels are easy to get lost in. There just isn't enough time. Once we do find them, we will be under HIS controle once again."  
Sylvanas just smiled as a ghostly figure appered. "Send out," she paused and smilled evily, "The Shades." 


	2. Forsaken Wars, Chapter 1

Well, here is the First chapter, I hope you like it. I got really bored of Warcraft, so that is why this is here. Well, enjoy.  
  
"Out of my way, male!" Shyne yelled as she bashed a man out of her way, her spider like robes flowing with her every movement.  
Shyne had been a high priest of her house for some time, and probably one of the greatest in the city of Anheg. She was in a rush for a meeting that she had arranged with her mother.  
"Sorry, Mistress Shyne," the male apologized, but she was already gone.  
  
Shyne rushed to the Fel'Megal throne room. She was already late, but no matter. The meeting WOULD commence. Her pace quickened in something like excitement.  
She arrived, not to late, but late enough to receive the normal criticism of her flaws. She stood and listened to it.  
"There is something wrong here, you're not yelling back like you usually do. Speak! What is on you mind?" the Matron Mother instructed.  
"Nothing is wrong, mother," Shyne responded rather calmly. "I have just decided, it was time for you to step down, out of the throne."  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The mother demanded.  
At that instant, shyne pulled out a dagger. She sniggered and looked at the blade. It dripped with a red liquid that made the Matron Mothers eyes go wide.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Would I?" Shyne asked with a snigger, and in 2 quick steps, the dagger was in her mother's heart. The poison killed her quick, then, her body began to steam apart. Bit by bit, it crumbled apart, and disintegrated.  
Little did shyne know, Sylvanas' eyes were watching.  
  
The Shade watched as the mothers body vanished before him. The cruel Drow society. How it puzzled him. All this killing for power. But, is that all they seek? Power? A word that is not so clear for a shade, for life as a shade, is life as a ghostly body. A scout, and nothing more.  
This new power change MUST be reported to his master. He began to rise into the roof of the cave, and into the above room, stopping for a moment to watch the battle going on above.  
  
Bel'Motrier charged the Drow weapons master. "Your time as weapons master is over brother!" He yelled.  
The other Drow just stood there, completely still. But suddenly, at the last possible second, he flung 2 finely curved swards out. One, glowed in a white light, which emitted a type of Holy power, but the other, glowed in an angry red, almost as if the sward its self was evil.  
Bel'Motrier continued his charge, and slapped vigorously at the other Drow's neck, but was easily blocked by the holy blade. As the blade was being blocked, the evil blade came around aiming at the ribs of Bel'Motrier. At the last second, Bel'Motrier got his other blade in front of it, but the holy blade was right near his thy.  
Bel'Motrier screamed as the holy blade cane slicing down through his thy. With his enemy down, the other Drow took his evil blade, and slashed through his ribs. Then, that Drow stopped, sheathed the evil blade, and put the point down on the holy blade down towards the ground, as if to lean on it.  
"I'm so sorry it had to come to this, Bel'Motrier," he said with a tear in his eye. It slid down his cheek ever so slowly as he paused. "I truly am. My you find peace in death."  
HE got up and took the holy blade and put it right by his brother's neck, but heard him mumble, and paused.  
"I am sorry...to," Bel'Motrier heaved. There was a long pause, and then he said "Trent," but those were his last words. Trent collapsed and began to cry in loss of his brother.  
  
Later that night, Trent snuck him and his brother out. He carried his dead brother's corps out to a spot right by the band of the lake, and ran down the coast. He stopped and turned towards some tomb stones and gently laid his brother down. He took another rock, and carved something in to it, and then began to dig a hole. Once the hole was big enough, he laid his brother back in it, and cried some more.  
After burring his brother, he took the large stone he had used and put it in front of the grave. It said "Here lies Bel'Motrier. 7th dead by my hands, and my last remaining brother" and in front of him, were 6 more grave stones.  
At the sight of this, the shade sniggered, and rose up to find Sylvanas. 


	3. 2 New news from the front

Sylvonis ran as 2 ogers, alongwith an oger magi, chaced her deep into the undead forest. The huge two headed monsters lumbered as they ran after the undead elven ranger. When he noticed that he was falling behind, the larger, and bluer oger-magi began to cast a spell, and grew to nearly double his side, and was much faster. When she saw this, sylvonis flipped around, and cassed a charm on that oger, and, suddenly, he flipped around and began to attack his breatheren. Then, using her undead magic, sylvonis began to shoot arrows that had a black tint to them at the two paler ogers. After 2 more shots, the oger was felled, and 2 skelletons appered, and she finished off the other beast, and had 4 skelletons at her command.  
"Now, my warriors, go and scout the area, and report back to me as soon as possible" she commanded. "And you," she looked at the oger magi "report back to the base at once."  
"ok" it said rather stupidly.  
Sylvonis wondered off to a one of the few quiet, and tranquil spots in the land of lorderon. In fact, it was one of the only spots where no blight, or undead wondered, accept for her. It was her only way to remember the time before Arthes destroyed her land. To think, only 25 years ago, I had no enemies what so ever. The orks were no where near the planent of azeroth, the humans were buisy with there petty magics, the dwarves and gnomes were left to there inventions in the mountains, and them, the elves, were allowed to live there prosper lives near the sunwell. And to think, that in less then 24 years, all of that was taken from me. 24 years, nearly a day to an elf, and my pressious lands were taken from me. My sunwell, corrupted by that damn lich's body, Kel'Thizad. And arthes. That insolent son of a bitch arthes. He did all of this. ALL OF IT. He took away my lands, my sisters, and my love, prince kaelthas. How she loathed him.  
That bastard. He would be nothing with out the lich king. He would just rot, and have no powers at all, a mear mortal with out him. He would eventually soon parish, but she... She would end up having to live out her life in this agony, while he got the reliese of death. She had him in her grips too. Before he sailed off to save his pressious lich king, he was caught under her stunning arrow. He wouldn't have been able to do anything. But that damn lich, the same one who had taken the energies from her well, the same one who brought the hole deamon invasion apon the world, the same one who did the honors of destroying the main main city and slaughtered half of my kin, saved him. Both deserve the same cruel fate.  
She was taken from her thoughts by a vampire looking deamon. "I am sorry to disturb your meditation mistress, but we have urgent news from the main city."  
"What is it now? I grow tired of these damn ogre tribes attacking to regain there kin from my spells."  
"No, this is...different. It seems there are still some dwarves alive, because a short time ago, a great petalion of dwarven tanks attacked our city, leveling many buildings."  
Since when did the dwarves become so aggressive against us? Thought the dark lady.  
"Take me there!" she ordered. "Oh, and has that shade came back, the one we sent to scout out to see if the tails of the dark elves were true?"  
"Yes, he is waiting for you at the citadel, just as you instructed him to do"  
"Perfect" she said, as she took out a scrole, read it, and they vanished, and were teleported to the Undead city.  
  
Ok, yes, I'm WELL aware of the grammer and spelling mistakes in this. I was in a rush. I only was on here for like 30 minutes, so give me a break. Anyways, chapter 4 will be coming as soon as I get my computer back. I have been grounded from it till I get my summer reading done. Anyways, chow till then ((probably around the beginning of September)). 


End file.
